


Из Румынии с любовью

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chris is a pretty girl, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты кто, блядь, такая вообще? - первобытного ужаса в его голосе столько, что Крис бы рассмеялся, если бы не угроза скорчиться от головной боли. Мысль о том, что румынская настойка, видимо, была куда крепче, чем утверждала себастьянова бабуля, мелькает на периферии сознания, но надолго не задерживается, потому что Себастьян рывком садится на постели и громко орёт: - Эванс, мать твою, это не смешно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из Румынии с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано за заявку КФ1 - №69 с эванстэн кинк-феста: "fem!Крис. Румынская бабушка Стэна, шокированная ориентацией внука, оказывается ведьмой и превращает Криса в девочку. Стэну в общем, мальчик-девочка-какая-разница. Крису очень непривычно из мощного парня превратиться в хрупкое создание эльфического роста, неспособное поднять табуретку, Стэн ржет и по-доброму издевается, но его это заводит. Акцент на контрасте привычного Криса и его женской ипостаси через отношение Стэна к нему"

**Часть 1. Крис.**

Утро никогда не бывает добрым, только если ты не герой рекламы овсяных хлопьев - эту простую истину Крис уяснил для себя очень и очень давно. Но особенно омерзительны те утра, которые приходят под руку с дичайшим похмельем и ноющей головной болью, и сегодняшнее - одно из них. Крис, стараясь не шевелиться, мысленно дает себе клятву больше никогда не пить с развесёлыми румынскими родственниками своего бойфренда, разливающими алкоголь с почти славянской щедростью, и, почувствовав, как Себастьян недовольно возится рядом, мстительно ухмыляется. Радует одно - Себастьян, по всей видимости, за годы в Америке тоже разучился пить с национальным размахом, так что его голова, скорее всего, болит не меньше, иначе бы с чего ему так обреченно стонать?  
Шевелиться по-прежнему лень и небезопасно для самочувствия, но плечо под тяжестью головы Себастьяна затекло так, что кончики пальцев покалывает, и Крис осторожно пытается высвободить руку, не открывая глаз. Тишина и спокойствие - вот что спасёт это утро, сонно думает Крис, а спустя мгновение похмельную пастораль разрывает гневное шипение Себастьяна:  
\- Ты кто, блядь, такая вообще? - первобытного ужаса в его голосе столько, что Крис бы рассмеялся, если бы не угроза скорчиться от головной боли. Мысль о том, что румынская настойка, видимо, была куда крепче, чем утверждала себастьянова бабуля, мелькает на периферии сознания, но надолго не задерживается, потому что Себастьян рывком садится на постели и громко орёт: - Эванс, мать твою, это не смешно!  
\- Конечно, не смешно. Не смешно надираться до такого состояния, - морщась, отзывается Крис, и каменеет. Вместо привычного голоса из его рта вырывается почти писк, впрочем, весьма мелодичный, и вот это уже точно совсем, совсем не смешно.  
Крис распахивает глаза, упирается взглядом в свою собственную, без всяких сомнений, грудь, размера эдак третьего, и приходит к окончательному выводу - да, настойка была куда крепче, чем они оба предполагали накануне.  
\- Какого хрена? - тем же мелодичным, но уже куда более испуганным голосом выдыхает Крис. Настойка настойкой, но проснуться и обнаружить себя не совсем таким, каким завалился в постель - это уже чересчур, даже если ты накануне выпил столько, сколько за всю свою жизнь не пил.  
Себастьян смотрит мрачно, исподлобья, а потом угрожающе интересуется:  
\- Сколько тебе заплатил Эванс, чтобы довести меня до инфаркта? - и это - последняя капля, Крис качает головой и начинает истерично хохотать. Истерика не отпускает даже тогда, когда Себастьян выбирается из постели и принимается нервно расхаживать по квартире, то и дело его окликая.  
\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, но, кажется, ты меня уже нашёл. Сразу же как проснулся, - наконец выдавливает из себя Крис, когда Себастьян присаживается на край кровати и, хмурясь, набирает его номер. Телефон вибрирует на прикроватной тумбочке, там, где Крис вчера его и бросил, прямо перед тем, как затащить Себастьяна под одеяло. - Это я. То есть, не совсем я, потому что вчера у меня определённо не было сисек, но… Себастьян, посмотри на меня, я тебе говорю.  
Дождавшись, когда Себастьян переведёт на него злой взгляд, Крис сбрасывает с себя простынь и - слава Богу, - татуировки оказываются на месте. Все пять, включая ту, что на ноге.  
\- Когда мы впервые трахнулись? - внезапно интересуется Себастьян, уже чуть менее напряжённо рассматривая его тело. Непривычное, маленькое, хрупкое и… женское.  
\- Я похож на трепетную девицу, обводящую подобные даты в календаре? - Крис фыркает и садится на кровати, подтягивая голени к груди. Ему неуютно и иррационально страшно, однако прежде чем разбираться, что за хрень приключилась и куда делось такое привычное тело, нужно донести до Себастьяна простую мысль: это действительно он. - Ладно-ладно. Не время для шуток, я понял. Последняя неделя совместных съёмок для “Первого Мстителя”. После вечеринки у Хейли. Я был пьяный и смелый. Настоящий...  
\- ...Бравый капитан, - нервно усмехаясь, заканчивает за него Себастьян, а потом падает спиной на матрас. - Я думал, такая хуйня только в ромкомах случается.  
\- Я даже в ромкомах такой хуйни не помню, - Крис в ответ так же нервно ржёт, а потом запускает пальцы Себастьяну в волосы и успокаивающе перебирает пряди. - Теперь, когда мы выяснили, что я никому не платил, чтобы довести тебя до инфаркта, может столь же стремительно попробуем понять, какого хрена случилось?  
\- А может, просто назначим день свадьбы и дело с концом? - с истеричным смешком предлагает Себастьян и тут же получает затрещину. Непривычно лёгкую, и Крис досадливо морщится. - Ладно, я понял, это тоже не повод для шуток. Что ты вчера ел и пил?  
Крис в ответ лишь фыркает.  
\- Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я так эпично отравился капустным пирогом или настойкой твоей бабушки? - ехидно уточняет он, отбрасывая с глаз непривычно длинные волосы, и собирается добавить ещё что-нибудь столь же уничижительное, но Себастьяна будто на месте подбрасывает.  
\- Бабушка, - сдавленно выдыхает он и тянется к телефону. В пару касаний набрав номер, Себастьян со скорбным лицом прижимает трубку к уху и уже в неё говорит: - С добрым утром, мама. Да, мы с Крисом живы, спасибо. Но лучше бы ты просто вчера вовремя нас остановила, это было бы куда милосерднее.  
Мать Себастьяна отвратительно бодрым голосом что-то щебечет в трубку, и тот закатывает глаза.  
\- Нет, аспирин не понадобился, - прерывает он её наконец, а потом смущённо продолжает: - Послушай, у меня к тебе крайне неловкий вопрос… Что? Нет! Я вовсе не об использованном презервативе в гостевой ванной. Чёрт. Вообще-то я о бабушке. Тебе не показалось, что ей не очень понравился Крис? Нет? А нам вот сейчас очень кажется.  
Крис изо всех сил прислушивается к разговору, чтобы понять, что же говорит мать Себастьяна, но тщетно - та строчит будто из пулемёта.  
\- Мама, ты можешь помолчать и послушать меня? - лицо Себастьяна с каждым её новым словом приобретает всё более зверское выражение. - Понимаешь, тут такое дело… Мы по уши в дерьме! Я не выражаюсь, я говорю как есть! До встречи с бабулей у меня был бойфренд, мама, а сегодня утром в моей кровати проснулась брюнетка с третьим размером, которая утверждает, что она - Крис, и у меня нет оснований ей не верить. А учитывая всё, что я знаю о бабушке…  
Галдёж на другом конце провода становится нестерпимым, и Себастьян, закатив глаза, отключается. На лице у него такая скорбь, что Крису становится не по себе.  
\- То есть шутка про отравление капустным пирогом была вовсе не шуткой? - уныло интересуется он, утыкаясь лбом в колени.  
\- Боюсь что так, - Себастьян закрывает лицо руками и от души хохочет. - Знаешь, плохая была идея - трахать в ванной старой цыганки её внука, а потом жрать её же капустный пирог.  
\- Твою мать, - с чувством выплёвывает Крис, а потом, завернувшись в простынь, плетётся по направлению к душу. Он всегда знал, что от Себастьяна будут неприятности, с самого начала догадывался, что этот румынский чёрт перевернёт его жизнь с ног на голову, но и не подозревал, что всё будет так буквально. А Себастьян, продолжая веселиться, идёт следом, нагоняет почти в дверях и обнимая за плечи, шепчет:  
\- Ох, Эванс, а задница у тебя по-прежнему - что надо, - и осторожно касается губами шеи, посылая по телу незнакомую сладкую дрожь.

**Часть 2. Себастьян.**

\- Ладно, давай начистоту, - Крис усаживается на стул и подбирает под себя ноги. Хочется сжаться в комок и натянуть на себя прежде тесную футболку словно шатер русского цирка до самых пяток, благо размеры нового тела вполне позволяют. - У нас есть хоть какие-нибудь шансы уговорить достопочтенную старушку вернуть мне мой член, или пора выбирать свадебное платье?  
\- Платье выбрать никогда не поздно, - философски замечает Себастьян, задерживаясь взглядом на хрупком плече с татуировкой, виднеющемся в растянутом вырезе футболки. - Марго, если что, поможет, у неё отличный вкус.  
Вместо ответа Крис запускает апельсином ему в голову.  
\- Эй, прекращай вести себя как истеричная баба, - Себастьян возмущенно перехватывает снаряд у самого виска и, разрезав пополам, засовывает его в соковыжималку.  
\- а я и есть истеричная баба, - тихо отзывается Крис, а потом совсем уж несчастно добавляет: - Мне хочется… Расплакаться?  
\- Ну так и расплачься, кто тебе не даёт? Вдруг поможет, - Себастьян преувеличенно бодро тянется к верхней полке за хлопьями, да так и замирает с рукой в воздухе, получив очередным апельсином по затылку.  
\- Развлекаешься по полной, да? - возмущённый, Крис вскакивает со стула, едва не запутавшись в футболке, подлетает к обернувшемуся Себастьяну и с наслаждением лупит его кулаками в грудь. - Тебя бы в мою шкуру. Я даже не не знаю, обратимо ли это, или мне пора бежать и менять документы, мать твою!  
Себастьян ошарашенно застывает, позволяя непривычно маленьким кулачкам наносить удары один за другим, а потом обхватывает Криса за плечи и прижимает к себе.  
\- Успокойся, - мягко говорит он продолжающему дёргаться Крису, и лишь когда тот затихает и утыкается лицом Себастьяну в грудь, добавляет: - Я уверен, это просто бабушкина шутка. Ма говорит, ты ей понравился.  
\- Охуеть шуточки, - недовольно ворчит Крис, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он мягкий, тонкий, со струящимися по спине каштаново-рыжими волосами. Ничего общего со здоровенным как медведь настоящим Крисом, но это он, в каждой чёрточке - в татуировках, в родинке на щеке, солнечной улыбке и светлых глазах. Бабушка знает толк в том, как подвергать соблазнам, думает Себастьян почти с отчаянием, потому что если бы способа вернуть прежнего Криса не было - Себастьян не сильно бы огорчился. Но он уверен, способ есть, так что Крису об этих его мыслях знать не обязательно, иначе снова будет кидаться апельсинами или вообще убьёт.  
\- Чувствую себя беспомощным, - тем временем продолжает жаловаться Крис, заглядывая Себастьяну в глаза снизу вверх, а потом, в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд привстаёт на цыпочки и тянется к полке с хлопьями. Между кончиками его пальцев и заветной коробкой - добрых пять-шесть дюймов, и Себастьяну становится не по себе. Крис же грустно улыбается и горько добавляет: - Весы тоже, знаешь ли, тоже не радуют - меньше сотни фунтов. Мне кажется, что меня сейчас просто сдует нахрен, первым же порывом ветра.  
\- Не будем открывать окно? - попытка улыбнуться проваливается с треском, и Себастьян зарывается лицом в мягких тёмных волосах у Криса на макушке. - Слушай, я понимаю, это дико. Но давай не терять голову? Я уверен, всё можно поправить. Обтереть тебя навозом цыганских коней, искупать в крови девственниц, снять в паре-тройке блокбастеров и срубить кучу денег…  
Тычок под рёбра почти невесомый, и Себастьян наконец-то чувствует в себе силы улыбнуться. Это не конец света, и бабушка наверняка согласится с доводами, что не слишком приятно на старости лет загреметь за решётку за похищение Капитана Америки накануне съёмок. Она ведь не совсем ещё выжила из ума.  
\- Идиот, - фыркает Крис, а потом неожиданно смеётся и прижимается ближе. - Я как знал, что связываться с тобой - себе дороже.  
\- Зато у нашего положения есть свои плюсы, - в тон ему отзывается Себастьян, ведёт раскрытой ладонью по гладкому ладному бедру вверх и забирается под край слишком длинной теперь для Криса футболки. - Я могу, например, потаскать тебя руках. Раньше ты бы меня просто раздавил своей тушей, Эванс.  
Себастьян всего лишь шутит, дразнится, и уж точно не ожидает, что Крис, повиснув на его шее, обхватит его ногами за пояс, легко оттолкнувшись от пола. Руки сами подхватывают его, Себастьян смеётся и чувствует на губах - одновременно знакомые и совсем нет - губы Криса. Поцелуй длится недолго, какие-то мгновения, а потом Крис отстраняется, глаза у него сияют, а в руке зажата злополучная коробка с хлопьями.  
Наверное, если способа вернуть прежнего Эванса всё же нет - они поладят. Определённо поладят, думает Себастьян, ошарашенно наблюдая за тем, как Крис достаёт из нижнего шкафа стаканы для сока и глубокие миски.

**Часть 3. Крис.**

Марго приходит ближе к полудню и, шурша пакетами, с порога набрасывается на Себастьяна с расспросами. Её чуть хрипловатый голос разносится по всей квартире так отчётливо, будто Крис не прячется в спальне, а стоит прямо напротив.  
\- Ты считаешь, что это нормально - позвонить мне с утра пораньше и без объяснений потребовать комплект женской одежды размера S и бюстгальтер-троечку? - раздражённо заявляет Марго, хлопнув входной дверью. - Так вот - это нихрена не нормально, Себастьян. Я не собираюсь покрывать твои блядки. Где Крис?  
\- Blyadki? - ошарашенный её напором, уточняет Себастьян.  
\- Блядки, блядки, - судя по звукам, Марго уже в гостиной. - Адюльтер, загул. Называй как хочешь. Трахаешь кого не попадя - я одевай. Так где Эванс?  
\- Знаешь, вот об этом я и не хотел тебе рассказывать по телефону, - сдавленно кашляет Себастьян, в то время как Крис силится не заржать в голос. - Он в спальне и…  
\- Так ты его что ли в этот S планировал запаковать? - Марго фыркает и скидывает пакеты, судя по всему, на пол. - Вынуждена тебя расстроить - это платье Крис, хорошо, если хотя бы на одну ногу натянет…  
И с этими словами она, несмотря на протесты Себастьяна, врывается в спальню, чтобы застыть как вкопанная прямо в дверях. Крис не выдерживает и всё-таки смеётся, почти истерично, взахлёб, как и хотелось с самого начала их с Себастьяном увлекательного во всех отношениях диалога.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, - наконец выдыхает он, прежде чем зайтись очередным приступом смеха. Себастьян бросается навстречу и осторожно подставляет плечо, в которое Крис утыкается, продолжая веселиться.  
Марго же, видимо, не до смеха вообще. Она подходит осторожно, оглядывает Криса с головы до ног и жалобно интересуется:  
\- Я что, вчера выпила лишнего?  
\- Не поверишь - мы с утра решили так же, - пожимает плечами Себастьян, а потом жалобно просит: - Не спрашивай, ладно? Я сам нихрена не понимаю, но это абсолютно точно Крис. И прежде чем разбираться с тем, что случилось, его нужно одеть.  
\- Твоё счастье, что я прихватила жакет, - Марго берёт себя в руки и бесцеремонно тянет Криса на себя и, заглянув за воротник футболки, удовлетворённо кивает. - Потому что иначе бы уже сегодня вечером все таблоиды взорвались новостью, что твоя новая подружка забита татуировками Эванса.  
\- Слышал, Стэн? Журналисты бы написали, что ты на меня дрочишь. И не сказать, что они были бы так уж неправы, - фыркает Крис, а потом наконец успокаивается, глубоко вдыхает и, вытерев выступившие на глаза слёзы, интересуется уже у Марго: - Слушай, как вы вообще справляетесь со всей этой хернёй?  
Он красноречиво машет рукой в воздухе, и на лице Марго расцветает коварная ухмылка.  
\- С грудью или…  
\- О, Боже, нет, - Крис мотает головой так, что в ушах начинает звенеть. - Я про эмоции. Мне постоянно хочется то хохотать до слёз, то реветь до икоты, то мороженого.  
-Хороший секс помогает, - подмигивает Марго, а Себастьян обречённо стонет, закрыв ладонями лицо. - Что, серьёзно? Вы ещё не трахнулись? Я вас не узнаю, парни.  
Краснеть - до ужаса непривычно, Крис не краснел со старшей школы, с тех самых пор, когда был подростком, смутить которого было легче лёгкого, а теперь заливается румянцем так, что кожа горит. Марго лишь ухмыляется и со словами “Пойди налей мне чего покрепче” выталкивает Себастьяна из спальни, а потом оборачивается к Крису.  
\- Тебе не позавидуешь, Эванс, - вздыхает она пару мгновений спустя, оглядев Криса с головы до ног, а потом выходит в гостиную, чтобы вернуться обратно с пакетами.  
Раздеваться перед Марго - стыдно, но та лишь одобрительно хмыкает, рассматривая ладную и подтянутую, совсем чужую, фигурку. Прежде Крис и сам бы присвистнул, если бы такая красотка продефилировала мимо на пляже. Прежде, до Себастьяна, теперь же он отстранённо рассматривает себя в зеркале и безропотно позволяет Марго одевать себя словно куклу. Бельё садится почти идеально, но непривычно сковывает; простое платье из мягкой шерсти тоже вполне уютное, хоть и открывает ключицы. Слева из-под ворота выглядывает знакомая до последнего завитка татуировка, и Крис закусывает губу, чтобы снова не попытаться позорно разреветься.  
\- Не хмурься так, тебе не идёт, - почти мягко советует Марго, принимаясь за длинные волосы. Даже она выше Криса почти на полголовы, и это ощущается почти унизительно.  
Крис одергивает слишком короткое платье и вздыхает.  
\- Да плевать мне, идёт или нет, - признаётся он, а потом в порыве откровенности признаётся: - Мне страшно. А вдруг я таким… Останусь?  
\- Ну и выйдешь замуж. Все красивые девочки в Голливуде так делают, - Марго хмыкает и закрепляет изящный низкий хвост чем-то выдернутым из собственной причёски. - Или думаешь, Себастьян не возьмёт?  
В голосе её звенит смех, и Крис, прикрыв глаза, качает головой, чуть не испортив лирический беспорядок у себя на голове.  
\- Да что вы, блядь, все заладили? Вариант, что я просто хочу свой член обратно, вы просто из принципа не рассматриваете?  
\- Ага, значит, у Стэна всё же хватило мозгов повести себя как честный человек, - радостно кивает Марго, оценивающе глядя на отражение Криса в зеркале, а потом вздыхает и уже куда серьёзнее говорит. - Послушай, я не знаю, что у вас тут случилось, и думаю, что знать - тоже не хочу. Просто не впадай в панику, ладно? Вспомни, тебе когда-нибудь нравилось встречаться с истеричками? Так вот, Себастьяну - тоже. Не усложняй ситуацию ещё больше.  
Крис кивает и понимает, что да, Марго права. А ещё - понимает наконец, что всегда недооценивал бабские разговоры по душам, потому что сейчас, после её слов, воспринимать себя таким становится легче. И куда легче - улыбнуться отражению, из глубин которого его собственными серо-голубыми глазами на Криса смотрит симпатичная шатенка в синем платье.

**Часть 4. Себастьян**

\- Кажется, всё прошло не так уж и плохо, как могло бы, - задумчиво бурчит Себастьян, выбираясь из такси и галантно подавая Крису руку. Таксист провожает их до самого крыльца завистливым взглядом.  
\- Если бы ты не мельтешил вокруг меня беспрестанно, будто я и впрямь твоя девушка - было бы ещё лучше, - Крис хмыкает и, стараясь устойчиво балансировать на тонких высоких каблуках - чёртова Марго и её вкус в обуви - ищет ключи в сумочке. Обхватить его за плечи и прижать к себе - почти естественно, и Себастьян не отказывает себе в этом маленьком удовольствии, проводя ладонями по непривычно тонким и хрупким запястьям. Завтра этого всего, слава Богу, уже не будет - а сегодня хочется касаться и ласкать. Крис, кажется, тоже не против - он опирается на Себастьяна спиной и тяжело выдыхает: - Чёртовы сапоги. Как они вообще их носят?  
Подхватить лёгкое тело на руки, едва щёлкает замок - приятно до одури. Себастьян открывает дверь плечом и даже в темноте видит, как Крис облегчённо закатывает глаза. Словно бы сбрасывает с себя маску, точно так же, как это делает любая девушка, возвращаясь домой после трудного дня. Их день был куда труднее, и Себастьян клянётся себе, что напьётся вусмерть, если всё закончится благополучно и утром в их постели проснётся прежний Крис.  
Крис в руках такой мягкий и расслабленный, что Себастьян невольно вспоминает свои прежние отношения - с женщинами. Как они любят заботу и внимание. Он опускается на колени прямо посреди коридора, по прежнему обнимая Криса, держа его почти на весу, и осторожно тянет молнию на сапоге - сначала одну, потом другую, заслуживая благодарный вздох. Обувь падает на коврик, а Крис шевелит узкими ступнями и бормочет:  
\- Господи, как хорошо.  
Донести его до кровати, осторожно уложить спиной на матрас и упасть рядом - Себастьян задыхается не от тяжести, от непривычной податливости и тёплого дыхания на своей щеке. Крис отбрасывает сумочку на соседнюю подушку и перекатывается на бок, а потом и вовсе укладывается на Себастьяна сверху, задумчиво покусывая губу:  
\- Ты никогда не хотел, чтобы всё было нормально? Чтобы мы могли… - он замолкает на мгновение, а потом сорвано и скомкано заканчивает, почти скороговоркой: - Чтобы ты или я… Чтобы нормальная семья, нормальная жизнь. Дети, собака, общий дом. Может, права была твоя бабуля? Тогда вот он - шанс.  
\- Ты что, открыл в себе внутреннюю женщину? - ошарашенно интересуется Себастьян, но тут же спохватывается, обнимает Криса за талию, не позволяя откатиться в сторону, и говорит: - То есть, пойми меня правильно, Крис. Может, такая мысль у меня когда-то и мелькала, но, чёрт возьми, это - уж точно не нормальная жизнь.  
Крис смотрит с непониманием, почти с обидой, и Себастьян вздыхает.  
\- Как ты вообще себе это представляешь, Эванс? Не будь мы публичными людьми - можно было бы подумать ещё. Но для тех, кто мы есть - это невозможно. Крис Эванс ушёл в тибетские горы и не вернулся? Себастьян Стэн женится на точной копии Криса Эванса, только с сиськами? Это же чушь. Не говоря уже о том, что рано или поздно ты поймёшь, что тебя заебали ПМС и волосы в душевом сливе…  
Себастьян ждёт чего угодно - вплоть до обвинения в идиотизме и толстокожести, но Крис неожиданно смеётся и утыкается лицом ему в шею.  
\- Ты прав, ПМС - это аргумент, - фыркает наконец он и тянется за поцелуем. - Не знаю, что на меня нашло… Наверное, Марго была права насчёт секса. Его отсутствие ужасно дисбалансирует гормональный фон.  
Крис продолжает веселиться, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи по всему лицу Себастьяна, и это ощущается как дуновение лёгкого ветерка. Весь он сейчас - как это дуновение - лёгкий, воздушный, хрупкий и такой - что рук не оторвать от изящных соблазнительных изгибов.  
\- Дразнишься? - охрипшим голосом интересуется Себастьян, чувствуя, как собственный член начинает отзываться на эти ласки. Тело предаёт, у него уже несколько лет не было никакой реакции даже на самых красивых женщин, потому что был Крис - властный, иногда грубоватый, сильный, растягивающий своим членом до предела. Но это - тоже Крис, и мозг просто взрывается от диссонанса.  
\- Нет вообще-то, - Крис хмыкает, сжимает бёдра Себастьяна коленями и притирается вплотную. - Я серьёзно. У нас ещё есть эта ночь, твоя бабуля сказала, что настойку нужно выпить перед сном. Я пока не собираюсь спать. А ты?  
\- Последняя, кого я сейчас хочу обсуждать в сложившихся обстоятельствах - это моя бабуля, - почти сипит Себастьян, и тянет Криса ближе к себе, обхватывая ладонью затылок. Длинные пряди щекочут пальцы, рассыпаются по плечам волнами. - Эванс, ты хоть понимаешь, что со мной творишь? Я же кучу лет не…  
\- Боишься облажаться? - Крис звонко смеётся и принимается расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. - Хоть принцип-то ты должен помнить… Всунул-высунул - и все дела.  
Он так рьяно подкалывает, так напрашивается, что тормоза просто срывает. Себастьян рывком расстёгивает молнию на платье и дальше уже не фиксирует ничего: движения смазанные, нечёткие, руки дрожат, Крис в его руках - тоже. Извивается, стонет, гнётся в спине, широко разводя стройные ноги. Горячий, влажный, гладкий изнутри, сжимается на пальцах, сорвано дышит раскрытым ртом и обнимает за шею, подаваясь навстречу первому толчку.  
Себастьян двигается медленно, ловит его губы своими, забирается языком в рот, гладит пальцами свободной руки клитор - он помнит, всем его подружкам нравилось. Нравится и Крису, до сдавленных выдохов, до сладких стонов, до беззвучных отчаянных криков нравится. Крис до боли стискивает в кулаке волосы на его затылке, слепо тычется губами в щеку и совершенно теряет контроль над телом - впервые в жизни, пожалуй, и не своим вдобавок. Больше Себастьян облажаться не боится - это как велосипед, навыки никуда не уходят в отсутствие практики, поэтому когда Крис весь сжимается и, закусив губу, почти воет, он толкается в последний раз, а потом кончает Крису на живот.  
Крис всё ещё дрожит, когда Себастьян сползает ниже и, снова разводя его бёдра, ртом прижимается к промежности. Лижет до тех пор, пока Криса не выгибает дугой над постелью, и лишь после этого подтягивается на руках, чтобы прижаться к губам, глотая стоны.  
Крис горячий и сонный, лениво отвечает на поцелуй, подкатывается под бок и укладывает свою голову Себастьяну на плечо. Совершенно нетипичное поведение, но сегодня ему можно, думает Себастьян с улыбкой. Он сам тянется к сумочку, вытряхивает содержимое на покрывало, вытаскивает из горы ненужного хлама бабушкин пузырёк и подносит его к губам Криса:  
\- Выпей меня - и вырастешь большим*, - Себастьян легко гладит раскрасневшуюся горячую щеку и с лёгкой тоской замечает, что наутро щетина натрёт ему плечо. Если он вообще будет чувствовать плечо после того, как Крис проспит на нём всю ночь.  
Крис, не открывая глаз, выпивает глоток пахнущей травами настойки и умиротворённо устраивается щекой у Себастьяна на груди, совершенно точно отрубившись в ту же секунду. Секс тут виноват или бабушкина настойка - уже без разницы, Себастьян вздыхает и натягивает на них скомканный плед, смиряясь с тем, что разобрать кровать нормально - точно не выйдет. Не со спящим как младенец Крисом на руках.

Наутро, ещё не открыв глаз, Себастьян понимает, что бабушка своё дело знает - плечо отваливается и саднит, а это значит, что прежний Крис вернулся. Прежний и тяжёлый как слон, довольно вздыхает сквозь сон Себастьян, а потом с чувством глубокого удовлетворения восстанавливает историческую справедливость - высвобождает свою руку из-под головы Криса и сам наваливается на него сверху.

* - Себастьян любит сказки, с такой-то бабушкой xD Скажем так, это маленький авторский реверанс “Алисе в стране Чудес”.


End file.
